


Hot Dates

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Dating, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, First Crush, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Two of Bev's best friends started dating; so she and Richie decided to mess a little bit with Eddie.Oneshot/drabble





	Hot Dates

Beverly Marsh loved Richie Tozier. She felt like she could be his sister. Neither of them looked anything alike honestly, and they both came from really shitty households, but they'd immediately bonded over that. Richie was protective of her. His parents didn't know he was a queer, and they were gone most of the time--sometimes his ma was around, but usually passed out drunk as a skunk. Because of this, he'd let her stay over: they'd stay up late smoking, her head on his elbow, laughing. Safe just the two of them. 

With all of that being said, Bev was pretty sure she was in love with Ben Hanscom. And Richie? He was dating Eddie Kaspbrak. They were really happy for each other. 

Right now she, him, and Eddie were hanging out together. They were in Eddie's room. Out of the three of them Eddie had the best home life, but that wasn't saying much, seeing as his mom was way too protective. 

"So Rich, you got a cute date for the dance?" Bev asked lazily, as she was on Eddie's bed braiding her hair. 

Rich smirked. "No, but my date does." 

That earned him a smack from Eddie. Bev couldn't stop her laughter. 

She loved these nerds.


End file.
